1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interface connections between electronic devices, such as personal computers and peripherals, that are used with the devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal physical interconnection interface including associated connector(s), interface technology and common software drivers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The development of an ever-increasing number of physical interconnection interfaces for personal computers and networking equipment causes communication product developers tremendously difficult problems. Two examples will suffice to illustrate the point.
1. One of the most attractive attributes of a PC is its expandability to include modems, graphic accelerators, CD-ROM drives, scanners, video cameras, printers, disk drives and others. A defining element of the physical characteristics of a PC, such as a laptop computer, is the large number of connectors that are required to accommodate these internal and external devices. The numerous connectors require unique physical layer (generally analog) technology to interface with each connector and specific logic functions to interface with the analog technology. These logic functions are called the MAC (Media Access Control) layer functions.
2. For a manufacturer of communications equipment, generally there are a multitude of physical layer interfaces that must be supported. A particular product may require different interface versions to support 10/100 Mbps Ethernet, 16 Mbps Token-Ring, 1 Gbps Ethernet and 1 Gbps Fiber Channel, in addition to the numerous devices mentioned above. The problem, however, goes beyond the physical connectors to the MAC layer, where each interface requires its unique MAC layer support. Thus, in order for a universal connection scheme to work, it must be able to satisfy interoperability requirements with many physical layer communication standards and common I/O device standards.
Several related art patents and publications are summarized in the following discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,666 Data Communications Method and System Coupling Device: This patent is relates to a data communication method and a system-coupling device. The data communication method preferably is used for serial communication wherein a bus of a computer system is coupled to a bus of an extension box or a bus of another computer system via a signal transmission path. A predetermined code system and data transfer scheme is defined that permits asynchronous interruption of a lower priority data transmission whenever a higher priority data transmission is required. Serial optical-fiber links are assumed to exist between the sending and receiving units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,728 Expansion Box for Notebook Computers: This patent describes the physical design of an expansion box that physically mounts to the underside of a matching notebook computer. The expansion box contains the physical means for attaching modular expansion units (e.g., cartridges or cards). Each cartridge or card includes a connector for mating with a corresponding unit connector of the expansion board. The description of the preferred embodiment allows for the expansion box to reside separate from the notebook computer via a cable link rather than to be physically attached to the notebook computer. The patent does not address the functionality of the expansion units or the interface means that are incorporated within the expansion units, or between the expansion unit(s) and the system motherboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,478 Notebook Computer with Insertable Expansion Devices: This patent describes a design and method for attaching expansion units to a notebook computer. The design provides an “expansion notch” with connector to the system motherboard whereby the expansion unit(s) are designed to fit within the notch rather than protrude externally, thus minimizing the footprint of the overall unit when the expansion unit is installed. It does not address the functionality of the expansion units or the interface means that are incorporated within the expansion units, or between the expansion unit and the system motherboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,731 Removable I/O Device with Integrated Receptacles for Receiving Standard Plugs: This patent describes the physical design of a Type III PCMCIA adapter that contains a plurality of wired-network interface ports (RJ-type form factor). The electrical characteristics and physical form and dimensions are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,295 Translator with Selectable FIFO for Universal Hub Cables for Connecting a PC's PCMCIA or Parallel Ports to Various Peripherals Using IDE/ATAPI, SCSI, or General I/O: This patent is related to personal computers and, more particularly, to multi-use cables for connecting external devices to a personal computer. A universal cable set is described that includes a built-in translator device as part of the cable that allows the parallel port or PCMCIA adapter within a computer to attach to a plurality of devices, such as IDE/ATAPI, SCSI or other general I/O interfaces. It states that “A programmable means in the translator converts the parallel port signals into external interface signals for an integrated-device-electronics IDE interface, or into external interface signals for a small-computer-systems-interface.” A software program executing in the PC transmits configuration information to the translator. The housing for the translator also contains a parallel printer port connector. A second cable of similar design contains a PCMCIA (Personal Computed Memory Card International Association) connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,199 Apparatus to Connect a Client Computer to a Computer Data Network: This patent describes a network interface device that utilizes an infrared link between a laptop computer and a wired-LAN interconnect unit. The communication software drivers within the computer provide a transparent link that appears as a direct-wired link to the computer applications. The interconnect unit contains the wired-LAN network interface card (NIC), such as a 10 Mbps Ethernet link. It also provides packet-filtering functions to forward only those packets that are destined for the computer via the infrared link.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,022 Universal Electrical Connector Station: This patent describes a specific mechanical and physical design for a universal electrical station, consisting of an enclosure, an electrical circuit board, and several external physical connections of multiple devices to a notebook computer. The design utilizes all four sides of the enclosure for physical connectors. This patent is associated with the physical design of a specific embodiment. It does not describe a specific design for an enclosure or circuit board, nor does it address software driver issues.
IBM 41082 Disclosure Publication, Dynamic Switching Between Different LAN Networking Media: This disclosure publication describes a universal software driver for interfacing a networking application to a plurality of physical media types (Ethernet, infrared, radio frequency, etc.). The basic concept is that a single, universal driver presents a common interface to the higher layer network applications while allowing the user to select the most convenient network interface link. The universal driver appears to be an Ethernet link to the network application, yet the actual transmission link may or may not be Ethernet.
IBM Dossier RPS920000078, Widescreen Notebook Input/Output Device Interface: This disclosure relates to an enhanced design of a laptop computer that includes an extended (e.g., wider) keyboard and display. The extended keyboard provides a recessed area and connector for incorporating pluggable enhancement modules or I/O devices. A plurality of devices are supported. The system is plug and play in that when an I/O device is plugged into the universal I/O connector, it may be automatically sensed by circuitry internal to the notebook computer and software drivers are loaded that enable the particular I/O device to be used.